


A Modern Romance

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Dildos, Edgeplay, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Magic, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Penis; feels; and penis-feels.Tony and Loki are randomly matched on an anonymous gay cam roulette site. They fap. They feel. They do not know who the other is. It's a modern love story, and it's fucking filthy.Post-Ragnarok, so Loki is in New Asgard.





	1. Chapter 1: Wherein BigDaddy01 meets BigDick606

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Taffy for beta-ing! Great tips and great support as always!

**You’re connected to a partner.**

Tony licked his lips and angled his webcam down, making sure it captured his erection at a flattering angle—and ensuring that it didn’t capture anything that might identify him as Tony Stark, Iron Man, or anything other than just another anonymous gay internet roulette masturbator. This was his secret; nobody could know. The screen was blank for half a moment, and then—

“Mmm, you have got a  _ gorgeous _ cock,” Tony said.

Tony began stroking his cock firmly, eyes fixed on the huge, mouth-watering, alabaster-white uncut cock on the screen. 

His partner chuckled and mimicked Tony’s movements. “As do you. I love how it curves just a bit up toward your belly. I can’t decide what I would want to do first: swallow it down whole, or ride it.”

Tony’s hand sped up, and his partner sped up to match. Both men stroked themselves quietly for a minute, breathing growing heavier, until Tony broke the silence. “Fuck. What would you do if you were here right now?”

His partner let out an inadvertent whimper, sounding positively sinful in his deep voice. “Oh, I wouldn’t change a thing. I would make you touch yourself while I watched. And I would make you beg to cum all over yourself.”

Tony gasped. “Oh, fuck, I think—can I cum? I’m gonna—”

Tony shuddered, past the point of no return, and just as he spilled his first rope all over his belly, he heard that gorgeous voice say, “Yes. Cum.” and Tony threw his head back and moaned like a whore all through his orgasm. 

His partner was not far behind; his hand flew over his length in a blur, and soon he was groaning and coating his own naked belly with cum.

“Wow. That was hot. Hearing your voice, fuck, you were  _ made _ for dirty talk. Do you wanna do this again?” Tony asked, half-breathless.

“I would be delighted. Do you have Skype?”

They exchanged Skype usernames. Tony gave his anonymous cybersex username, of course, and he had to assume that his partner did the same, unless BigDick606 was his real name. He ended the chat, looking forward to the next encounter.

. . .

Loki licked his lips and stared at the screen, thinking about what to say. In the end, he decided to type out exactly what was on his mind.

**BigDick606: ** Hello. My cock is hard from thinking about you. I would like to repeat yesterday, if you are amenable.

A few minutes went by, and he supposed BigDaddy01 was busy. But then,

**BigDaddy01: ** Hell yeah, let’s do it! I can be ready to cam in 15 minutes. Think you can stay hard for me?

Loki smiled.

**BigDick606: ** Perhaps I need assistance. What are you wearing?

**BigDaddy01: ** Right now? Jeans and a tank. When I call you? Nothing.

**BigDick606: ** In that case, I will definitely stay hard. Don’t be long.

  
  


Loki closed his eyes and ran his fingers gently along his cock, shivering at how it tickled. He thought about yesterday, how gorgeous that cock had been, how it had dripped with precum from the sound of Loki’s voice—well, the voice Loki had selected for himself, at any rate. It had been an easy enough spell to disguise his voice and accent. He could not risk anyone recognizing him as Loki, savior of the people of Asgard, prince of New Asgard, god of mischief…

It was not that he was afraid of the consequences so much as the fact that he did not want to  _ be _ that person right now. He did not want the responsibilities, he did not want to carefully weave tales, or craft anyone’s emotions and beliefs to suit his needs. He wanted to, for at least a few moments, leave all of that at the door. He wanted to use his silver tongue to coax out orgasms from willing partners. Nothing more.

The sound of an incoming video call startled him out of his reverie. Loki angled his camera down, and was disappointed to see himself only half-hard. That would not do. He quickly redirected his seidr to sort out the problem, and not a second later, he was at full mast once more. He clicked to accept the video call.

“Hey!” his partner said, sounding genuinely happy to see him. “Looks like you stayed hard for me, as promised.”

Loki chuckled, wrapping both hands around his length. “Of course. I was thinking about yesterday, and that lovely cock of yours. I love how it responds to this voice—er, to my voice.”

His partner seemed to like that; the hand on his cock sped up and his breathing was becoming labored. “Yeah, I fucking love your voice. So fucking sexy.”

“Mmm, thank you. As is yours. The way your breathing speeds up while you watch me...the way you sound as you reach completion...it’s music to my ears. I can’t get enough of it—oh, yes,” Loki cut off with a moan as his hands milked his cock methodically.

“Fuck,” his partner moaned, breathy. “Fuck, make that sound again.”

Loki could not resist such a delicious request, so he sped up and focused his pressure on his favorite spot, just where the head met the shaft. He let out a shuddering moan of “Oh, ah! Gods!” and his partner gasped in pleasure at the sound.

“Fuck, yes, keep doing whatever you’re doing. Let me hear how good it feels,” he gasped. 

Loki obeyed, repeating the movement over and over and over, and soon he was lost in pleasure. “Oh  _ yes _ , oh, I think- I th- I’m— _ oh, I’m coming _ !” Loki cried suddenly, stiffening and shooting all the way up to his own face, not that the camera could see where it landed.

Hearing those sounds and seeing those intense spasms set his partner off, too, and Loki shivered at the grunts and groans, and he stared, riveted, watching the shiny red cockhead erupt.

There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing for a while.

“Well, that felt good,” Loki said finally.

His partner laughed. “Hell yeah it did. You do this a lot?”

“Fairly often, yes. I do enjoy an audience. And it’s nice to get out of my own head for a while. No expectations. Just pleasure, and a hot, anonymous cock to share it with,” said Loki.

“Mm, I feel  _ exactly _ the same way! Sometimes I feel a little crazy for going on that site every day, but...it’s such a release. Not just sexual, you know, but, well, a release from all my responsibilities. It’s nice to just not be known.”

Loki sensed...something in the words, although he was not sure what. “And are you usually known?”

His partner chuckled, but he sounded bitter. Strange. “Oh, yeah. I’m actually pretty famous. Really famous, actually. So, you know. Gotta keep a low profile. ...Why the hell did I tell you that?”

Loki’s smile came through in his voice, even if it was not, technically, his real voice. “Would it help if I told you that I am famous, too? I understand what it can be like. Even a good, quick fuck can become...messy. Entangled.”

“ _ I know! _ ” his partner cut in, and the enthusiastic agreement made Loki laugh, and that made his partner laugh, too. “Ha, I mean, I miss the days I could just walk into a room and bring a girl or three back to my place and not have to  _ worry _ about anything! I just can’t seem to stop worrying any more. As long as I’m me, I’m worrying.”

“But here, you’re not you,” Loki cut in.

“Exactly! That’s exactly it.” His partner paused. “You’re very insightful.”

“Thank you. I could say the same about you.”

“Heh, thanks! Well, hey, this has been great, but I gotta go shower. I’m covered,” the mystery man laughed.

“I have to go as well. Goodbye! Let’s do this again soon.”

“Definitely,” was the last word Loki heard before his partner ended the call.

What a fascinating man.

. . .

This time had been another quick and dirty session. Tony’s mysterious partner seemed to realize that Tony got off on the sounds he made, so he had been moaning and grunting and generally hamming it up. Tony’s brain knew that these may have been overexaggerated sounds not entirely indicative of authentic, irresistible pleasure, but Tony’s penis had no sense at all, and he had cum embarrassingly quickly. His partner had cum soon after, of course with the sexiest noise Tony had ever heard in his life.

"So, are you a top or a bottom?” Tony asked, curious.

“Oh, I like them both. It depends upon my mood. Often, I crave the feeling of being filled, but I can’t resist sinking my cock into a nice, tight hole. I suppose if I had to choose, I would say bottom. But I do so love both. What about you?”

Tony shivered. “Fuck, that’s hot. Me? Kind of the same, I like both. I’m more of a top, though. I just can’t resist that feeling.”

His partner hummed in agreement. “Mmm. What’s the kinkiest thing you have ever done?”

Tony paused to think. “I guess that would have to be the time I fucked a couple of twin sisters and they shared my dick between them. Both of them kneeling at my feet, tongues out, licking up and down my cock…” He felt his cock twitch, and saw that his partner was half-hard again. “What about you?”

“The kinkiest thing I’ve ever done? Oh, my. Hm. Well, I fucked a horse once.”

“You  _ what _ ???” Tony’s eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at his partner—well, at his dick.

“Well, really, the horse fucked me,” the mystery man explained, as if that made it better.

“What the FUCK?!? How—how did you—was it consensual—did the horse want—?!?!” Tony spluttered.

His partner seemed unperturbed by the whole business. “Oh, yes. The horse wanted it very much. I tried to run away, actually, but, well, you know, things happen.”

“WHAT?!?! Didn’t it hurt?”

His partner replied nonchalantly, “Oh, yes. But, you know, these things happen.”

Tony, confused and shocked, spluttered, “I FEEL LIKE THESE THINGS DON’T HAPPEN!”

His partner seemed to finally notice his surprise. “I assure you, they do happen. Or, rather, they did happen, one time. Not again.”

Tony shook his head. “I have no idea what to make of you.”

His partner laughed. “If you don’t know what to make, you could always make me a sandwich.”

Tony laughed. “You are a piece of work.”

His partner replied, “Thank you,” seemingly not understanding the idiom. “Let’s do it again tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, ya perv,” Tony replied.

. . .

This time, Loki had prepared a surprise for his mystery man. He had a dildo, and he had cast a spell on it to make it look and feel exactly like his mystery man’s cock—well, as close as he could estimate it. It was the same size, the same color, the same shape—all in all, Loki found it utterly irresistible, and he could not help but give it a little test run even before it was time for their video call.

“My mystery man!” Loki exclaimed, staring hungrily at the throbbing erection that now graced his screen. “I have a surprise for you today.”

“Oh, yeah?” As always, his partner began to stroke himself greedily.

Loki decided to show, rather than tell. He lifted his legs up, balancing them on the desk, and shoved the dildo into his asshole. If it was already lubed up and a little red, well, he had simply been rehearsing before the main performance, that was all.

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, fuck that tight little ass,” his partner moaned, stroking himself fast and hard.

Loki moaned and matched his thrusts to his partner’s movements. “Oh!” he cried, “I am imagining your cock inside me. I’m—ah!—fucking myself in time with you.”

His partner groaned and sped up his hand. “Yeah? Then fucking pound that little hole for me. ‘Cause that’s what I’d be doing right—ah!—now. I wouldn’t fucking hold back.  _ Oh, god! _ I would just, fucking, take you.” He punctuated each word with a tight, fast stroke, gasping as he brought himself to the edge before backing off. 

Loki fucked himself in time with his partner, and he cried out at the deep, hard jabs, pounding his prostate and giving his body enough space in between to cry out for more. “Oh, yes! Yes, please, yes,” he moaned, “please keep doing that,” because he had to do what his partner did, he had to take what his partner gave him, but oh gods, did he want more thrusts just like those ones. 

His partner swore, hearing Loki’s wanton begging, and he acquiesced, stroking himself to the edge once more in fast, fierce bursts. “Oh, fuck, oh! I’m getting close,” he moaned.

Loki cried out again and again, the dildo—identical to his partner’s cock, if perhaps idealized—shaped perfectly to pound his prostate with every harsh thrust. “Ah! AH-! Oh- Nnnggh- I'm- I'm going to—ohh,  _ yes _ ,” he cut off with an agonized keen and wrapped a hand around his cock to finish himself off.

“Fuck yeah, milk that cock,” his partner panted, watching Loki erupt. “Milk out all that—oh, shit, yes—all that hot cum! Fuck, I’m coming!” He shot all over himself, and Loki wished he could be there to lick it all up.

It took a while to catch their breath today.

Loki was the first to speak. “So, tell me about yourself. Where do you live?”

“New York.”

“Oh.” 

“Ever been?”

Loki bit his lip. “Once. I hated it. I don’t think I can ever go back.”

“Why? What happened?”

Loki smiled wryly. “Um...suffice to say, the whole trip was an earth-shattering disaster.”

His partner chuckled, thinking, perhaps, that this was hyperbole. It was not.

“And how about you?” his partner asked. “Where do you live?”

Loki squirmed. He did not want to reveal too much, but neither did he want to lie; it felt so  _ refreshing _ not to lie, if only to one, anonymous internet masturbator.

“I have no home. I...travel.”

Thankfully, his partner did not press. “Cool! Like a modern-day nomad? I bet you’ve seen the whole world, done all sorts of cool stuff.”

Loki laughed. “Oh, yes. I have seen the whole world. And I have done things you would not believe.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it sometime. Give me a best-of reel.”

“Mm, perhaps I will,” and although the camera was still trained dutifully on his soft cock, Loki’s grin was audible. 

“I wanna hear it. But I actually do have to go right now. I’ve got a meeting with—uh—with nobody. I’ve just got a meeting. A mysterious meeting.”

Loki laughed. “Have a good meeting, my mystery man.”

“Bye! Talk soon,” his mystery man laughed in reply.


	2. Smiling; fapping; smiling while fapping

Time passed. The two continued, each oblivious to the identity of the other, in much the same way.

. . .

“Now what you’re going to do is, you’re going to fuck yourself in the ass with that dildo and you’re going to cum without ever touching your cock. How does that sound?” 

Loki made a noise deep in his throat. “Mm. That sounds lovely.” He spread his legs and gave his partner a little show, lewdly lubing up the dildo, hand stroking languidly up, and down, and up, and down.

“That dildo looks just like my cock,” his mystery man finally noticed. It had only taken him ten sessions with the dildo to notice.

Loki chuckled and replied, “Mmm, it does. I bet it feels just like it, too.” With that, he slipped it inside him, slowly taking it in all the way to the hilt. He gasped.

“Oh, you feel so  _ good _ ,” Loki moaned, intentionally pushing all his mystery man’s buttons. “You feel so good inside my tight little arse. Your cock was  _ made _ for me. You’re going to make me cum without even touching myself, just from riding your cock. Oh, yes! Fuck me!” 

It worked. His partner stroked his cock in time with Loki’s thrusts, and moaned and squeezed his cock harder every time Loki swore or made his trademark little noises. “Fuck, yeah, let me hear what I’m doing to you.”

“You’re making me feel so good. I can barely take it,” Loki moaned, “I want to touch my cock so badly.” He pounded his prostate hard and fast, almost too much, but he wanted to make his partner match those strokes and spill his seed.

“Ah! Fuck! Baby, it’s—fuck!—too fast, I need to slow down, I’m gonna—oh, fuck, slower, fuck, I’m—” The hand on that luscious cock was a blur and Loki cried out in anguished lust, fucking himself fiercely.

“That’s it, cum in my ass. Take me like an animal and fill me up.  _ Ah, yes! _ If I were there, I know you wouldn’t be slowing down. You would—unh!—claim me.”

His partner cried out and then he was a mess of groans and sticky white.

“Fuck, yes, cum for me,” Loki moaned, fucking himself fast and deep. He pulled the dildo all the way out, slammed it all the way back in, all the way out again, all the way back in, and he shuddered. “Gods, I’m close,” he moaned, “But I can’t quite get there. Please, may I touch my cock?”

His partner was still breathless, and the low, throaty, “No.” went straight to Loki’s cock. 

“Fine,” Loki replied, frustrated. “I’m so  _ fucking _ close. I need to cum. If you were here right now, what would you do to me?”

“Mmm, I probably wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself. I might make you keep fucking that toy, and I’d suck your cock at the same time. Or maybe I wouldn’t suck, I’d just put my mouth over your cock and make you fuck my mouth. Make you work for your orgasm. Mmm, yeah, now  _ there’s _ an image: you fucking yourself in the ass and thrusting up into my mouth, begging me to cum…”

Loki cried out. “Oh, gods, yes! Yes, please, I want that so badly.  _ So, so badly _ .” He fucked himself and thrust his hips up into the air in an impression of what his partner had described. “Gods, I need your face right there. Just taking my cock. Oh—” Loki’s back arched, “I’m so  _ close _ .” 

He couldn’t take it any more. He felt his seidr moving through him, and it was hardly cheating, it was so natural for him to simply give it a nudge to meet his needs, and so he did. With hardly a thought, Loki nudged it just a little toward his groin, just there, juuuust like that, and finally— “Ah! Oh—I’m  _ coming _ ,” he cried, and his whole body clenched as it tore through him. His cock throbbed and twitched rhythmically, untouched, oozing out a thick stream of white. “Oh,  _ yes _ ,” he moaned.

His partner gasped. “Fuck yeah. Fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s so fucking hot, the way it’s just trickling out. Cum for me, baby, let it all out. God, if I was there, I’d lick up every last drop. Hell, I’d suck it all straight out of you. Straight from the tap. Fuck, I want my mouth on that cock so bad.”

Loki’s cock twitched at the words, and another peal of pleasure wracked him. He moaned. “Mmm, you sound  _ wrecked. _ So fucking hot,” his partner said, and Loki couldn’t get enough of it, it made him moan and throb and spill and thrust his hips up into that phantom mouth.

Finally, finally it was over.

“Well, that looked like it felt good.”

Loki let out a low keening sound in reply.

“Ha! Can’t talk?”

Loki panted, “Don’t want to. Brain gone.”

His partner laughed again. Loki noticed that his partner’s cock was hard again. “Mmm, well that little show really got me going. I think I’m gonna have to cum again, babe.” He laughed again, wrapping strong, tan fingers around his length. “I usually can’t cum twice, but after that, I don’t think I could help myself.”

Loki moaned, slowly regaining the ability to think as he watched his partner’s hand speed up. “Mmm. Touch yourself for me, mystery man.”

His partner gasped. “Yeah, fuck, keep talking. You could say literally anything in that fucking sexy voice of yours.”

Loki smiled. “Anything?”

“Uh-huh,” his partner replied, breathless.

“Well, I can tell you what my idiot brother did this morning,” Loki started. His partner moaned. “Fuck, I’m imagining you fucking your brother. Is he as hot as you?” 

Loki frowned. “No. He is not. I do not want to think about that right now.”

“Oh, yeah, fuck, you’re so sexy when you’re all stern. Fuck, tell me what to do.”

Loki chuckled. “Conversation with someone masturbating is fairly limited in scope. All right. Keep stroking that gorgeous cock of yours. But I know your erogenous zones, mystery man, I’ve seen the things you do that make your breath hitch. And I’m going to make you do them now.” 

His partner moaned. “That’s right,” Loki continued, “Now pinch your nipples while you stroke yourself off with the other hand. And don’t chicken out. Pinch them hard. Very good. Now, harder. Good. Now even harder. Yes, that’s it. Use your nails. Oh, yes, that’s very good. Oh, my, that’s a lovely sound. Mm? What’s that? Oh, you’re right, I  _ am _ getting hard again. Mmm, very well, I suppose I’ll have to reach down, and—ah! Oh, yes, mmm, oh that  _ does _ feel good. It’s so sensitive the second time around, is it not? And my cum just lubricates it so nicely...Mmm, don’t you love the feeling of stroking a man’s cock, coated in his own cum?—That’s good, don’t stop now, keep pinching those nipples. Oh, I do so  _ love _ those noises you make. Yes, that’s it, arch your back. You’re getting close, aren’t you?”

His partner moaned, “Yes,” and Loki said, “I’m going to cum with you. Now cum for me. Cum for me, my little whore,” and his partner cried out and obeyed, thick spurts coating his hand. As soon as he saw his partner’s balls clench, Loki felt for his seidr and pushed just a bit, and “Oh,  _ gods _ , yes! Oh-  _ gods _ \- unnhh,” Loki moaned as he spilled again, their bodies wracked with spasms in unison.

It took a long while to catch their breath.

“Fuck,” his partner said.

“Yes,” Loki agreed.

Heavy breathing.

“We should do that again,” his partner said.

  
“Yes,” Loki agreed.

More heavy breathing.

“That felt. Wow,” his partner said.

“Yes,” Loki agreed with a laugh.

His partner laughed. “You say anything other than ‘yes’?”

Loki laughed. “No. You’ve broken me.”

“Aha! Got you to say something else.”

Loki laughed again. “So you did! Cunning.”

“Mm. So, what did you wanna tell me about this morning?”

“Oh, that! Well, you know how my brother is,” Loki rolled his eyes, and his partner agreed, “Oh, yeah, he sounds like a real piece of work,” so Loki continued, “This morning, he just turns up in my chambers unannounced! Just walks in like he owns the place. Which I suppose, technically, he sort of does…”

“Oh? He owns your house or something?”

Loki paused. “Erm, something like that. It’s complicated.”

“Mm. OK. So then what?” It probably should have been weird to be having this conversation with a flaccid penis, as that was all Loki had ever seen of his partner, but somehow, it wasn’t.

“Well, I yelled at him, and then a snake bit him.”

“Huh? You have snakes in your house? Where the hell do you live?”

Loki paused. Uh-oh. He could not very well tell his partner that he had created the illusion of a snake to chase Thor out of his chambers. “Um...I have pet snakes. Sometimes they get out. I don’t mind, I let them roam.”

His partner chuckled, sounding a bit nervous. “Oh. Well, I hope he’s OK.”

Loki scoffed. “Oh, I assure you, he has endured worse. The snake was not even poisonous.”

His partner laughed, “Well, yeah, I would hope you don’t have poisonous snakes as pets.”

Loki smiled. “Mm, I do not, but that would be nice. I would like that.”

“Oh yeah? I guess it’s a flex. Hey, it’s me! I’m the snake guy, with the king cobras! Don’t tread on me!” He laughed.

Loki did not quite understand, but the voice his partner had put on was funny, and he just felt like laughing, so he did. “And you? How was your day? Did you work out those kinks in your new project for work?”

His partner guffawed. “Heh, kinks. But um, not really, it’s still a shitshow. Ugh. I had forgotten about that ‘til now.”

“I’m sorry to remind you, in that case.”

“Aw, it’s all right. It’s just nice to escape from the real world for a while.”

“I enjoy our little escapes, too. I look forward to them all day.” Loki blushed, unsure why he felt compelled to share this, but at the same time…“It’s strange. I feel I can be so open with you because you don’t know who I am. You don’t know me at all. And yet...you know me so well. You know me...differently. Differently from anyone else.”

“I know what you mean,” his partner cut in. “I can tell you shit I wouldn’t tell anyone else because you don’t know who I am. But...you  _ do _ know me. It’s just...a different me.”

Loki’s heart fluttered. Strange. “I feel like a different me when we’re together, too.”

“It’s nice. No preconceptions, no expectations. Just...me. You see me for who I am now. Not who you want me to be, or who I used to be, or who my father was. You just see...me.”

Loki snorted, and also felt sort of like he might vomit from all the butterflies flapping around in his stomach. “Well, I see your dick.”

His partner laughed. “Well, yeah. Same to you, BigDick606.”

Loki sighed. “But you’re right. With you, it doesn’t matter who I used to be. Who my—my father is.” A darkness had descended on him at the reminder, but now a new light burned in him to combat it. “With you, I can just...have fun. Be myself. Make you spill your seed all over yourself.”

“Mm, you’re remarkably good at that last part.”

Loki grinned, feeling the light in him burning brighter. “I am.”

His partner laughed. “Humble, too.” 

And Loki laughed along, “Well, perhaps not. Humility has never been my strong suit.”

“Ha, I have a pretty strong suit, too.”

Loki frowned. “What?”

His partner squirmed. “Uh, nothing. Forget it.”

Loki smiled. “Very well, man of mystery. Well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

He could hear the grin in his partner’s voice. “Yeah. Talk tomorrow!”

Loki found himself grinning at the screen long after the call had ended.


	3. Sunshine sunshine sunshine

Chapter 3

Time passed in much the same way.

. . .

I think this is love, Tony thought, gazing dreamily at the flaccid cock gracing his screen. It still had a drop of cum drying on the tip, ignored as his mystery man prattled on about his family drama, and he said this, and she did that, and on and on. I think I’m in love.

. . .

I’m in love, Loki realized one day, smiling affectionately at his mystery man’s soft cock, listening to him ramble on about work and how much he hated his boss and how all his coworkers were impossible. I think this is love.

. . .

It had not been a bad wank; it wasn’t that. But after they had cum, Loki’s heart burned. He yearned to reach out and grab that cock and put it in his mouth. He ached to wrap his arms around that lovely tan waist and feel that warm body pressed to his. Every fiber of his being burned for more and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Won’t you tell me your real name? I’m sure it’s lovely,” Loki asked. He knew it was a big ask; anonymity was everything, especially for them. It was the foundation of their relationship. Their...when had he started thinking of it in that way? He shook his head. He was in deep.

His partner’s voice, which had gone silent at Loki’s question, startled him out of his thoughts. “Fine.” The voice took a deep breath. “But only if you tell me yours, too. It’s...Tony.”

Loki’s heart fluttered. “ _ Tony.  _ Mm. That’s a lovely name.” He breathed out, and in. He could do this. “Mine is L—” he stopped, and thought about lying. No. He could do this. “Loki.”

To his surprise, his partner barked out a laugh. “Loki? Like the crazy Norse god?”

Loki was taken aback, and a little insulted, but he was used to it. His reputation always preceded him. “Erm. Yes, just like that.”

“What, you from Norway? You got Viking blood in ya?”

Loki smirked. “Oh, yes. Lots of blood. All over, sometimes.”

“Uh, what?”

Loki laughed. “Forget it.  _ Tony. _ ” The name felt lovely on his tongue. He wanted to gobble it up, taste it, drink it, savor it every moment of every day.

His partner laughed along with him, perhaps as delighted to hear Loki say his name as Loki was to say it. “OK.  _ Loki _ . My mystery man. Now slightly less mysterious.”

Loki smiled so big it hurt his face. He felt like he was floating. “ _ You’re _ the mysterious one.  _ Tony _ . I know who  _ I _ am, but I don’t know who  _ you _ are. That makes  _ you _ the mysterious one.”

_ Tony _ laughed. “Can’t argue with that logic. All right, well, I gotta run. Talk tomorrow! Good night,  _ Loki _ !”

“Good night,  _ Tony _ .” Loki ended the call quickly, before he could say or do anything stupid. His mind was simply not there today.

He smiled at the screen so long that he fell asleep at his desk.

. . .

Every time he said the name “Loki,” Tony could not help but grin. And every time his mystery man—er, that is, his Loki—said “Tony,” Tony’s whole body reacted; he felt like all his cells were vibrating, all his nerves were hypersensitive, and everything was sunshine, sunshine, sunshine. There were only so many months of this that he could take before he would crack, before he would do something really, really stupid, before he would—

“I think we should meet.”

Fuck, Tony, you were supposed to  _ not _ say that! Anything but that! he chided himself.

“Meet?” His partner sounded anxious. Tony had gotten pretty good at hearing emotions in Loki’s voice over the months, as there was not much body language to be had from staring at his penis. 

Oh well, Stark, in for a penny, in for a pound. He barreled ahead.

“I think we should meet. I think we have something special. Maybe we could...maybe it could become something real.”

“Not just online? You want to...to try? In person?”

Tony breathed. “Yeah. If you want to. Yeah.”

There was silence. Tony wanted to run outside and hurl himself off a bridge.

“I accept. Let’s meet.”

Tony’s heart stopped. 

The arc reactor beeped, and it started back up.

“OK. OK, wow, is this really happening?” Tony stuttered.

“It is. It can be,” Loki replied.

“OK. OK OK OK OK. Wow. Um. Where...where do you want to meet? Are you going to be anywhere near New York any time soon?”

“I can be.”

“OK. Wow. Um, well I don’t want to make you come all the way here just to meet me. That’s crazy.”

“Maybe I’m a little crazy. Maybe you make me a little crazy,” Loki said, and he didn’t laugh.

“All right, well, I guess if it isn’t any trouble. We can, um, I’ll plan a really nice date? Fuck, I can’t believe we’re going on a  _ date _ . Fuck.”

“Oh, yes, a date and a fuck. That does sound lovely.” Tony heard the smile in Loki’s voice.

“Mm, when you put it that way, how soon can you be here?”

They discussed logistics.

They would meet in Tony’s favorite Starbucks. They would not exchange photos until then; Tony was still a little nervous about an elaborate catfishing scheme. They would exchange messages with what they were wearing that day, and along with what they both knew of the other’s body already, that would have to be enough.

_ I’m going to tell him I love him _ , Tony decided. 

. . .

Loki never wanted to go back to New York, and he certainly never expected to go back of his own volition. But he would go to the ends of the earth for this man,  _ his Tony _ . 

_ I will tell him I love him _ , he thought.  _ When I see him, I will tell him I love him. _


	4. Kisses

Tony walked into the Starbucks, glancing around nervously.  _ I’m going to tell him I love him, I’m going to tell him I love him  _ repeated in his head. He tried to look nonchalant as he scrutinized the crowd, looking for any table with a single dark-haired man in a green button-down. No, that’s striped; no, that guy is blond; no; no; no—wait a minute, was that—Tony started. Was that Thor’s brother Loki sitting there? Loki, the crazy, power-hungry, potentially-not-all-that-evil-but-at-any-rate-should-be-in-New-Asgard Loki? What the hell was he doing in New York? Hopefully not going for a repeat of the Chitauri incident.

Well, whatever. He’d have time to worry about that later. First, he had kind of the biggest date of his life. He just had to find someone with dark hair and a green...wait, why was Loki staring at him? Oh, no, that couldn’t be right. Oh, no, that’s not possible. Tony’s brain whirred at a million miles per second, taking in Loki’s long, dark hair and deep green shirt, remembering all the weird little things  _ his _ Loki had said over the previous months that suddenly clicked into place.  _ Oh, my god... _

In a daze, heart beating out of his chest, Tony walked up to the table. “ _ You’re  _ Loki!” he spluttered, and at the same time, Loki said, “ _ You’re _ Tony!” And they paused, surprised at their simultaneous outbursts, and both apologized for talking over each other at the same time, only succeeding to talk over each other again, and they grinned at the ridiculousness of it all. “All this time, it was you!” someone said. “I can’t believe it,” someone agreed. “I’m in love with  _ you _ ?” someone said, incredulous; “I’m in love with  _ you! _ ” someone agreed, equally shocked, and they laughed and laughed and kissed and kissed. 

And they never stopped laughing, and they never stopped kissing, until the end of their days.

  
  


The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! Even if it's just unnngggggggggggffffff. ESPECIALLY if it's just unfgggggggffffffff.


End file.
